


half of my soul

by daltael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, KGHN SOULMATES !!, M/M, POV Alternating, please dont worry, the angst is very very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltael/pseuds/daltael
Summary: But then again, what is volleyball compared to each other? What is volleyball when their fingers press on each other's backs, fitting perfectly in the spaces between the vertebrate?Or, 20 + 21 sentences containing Tobio and Shoyo's love for each other, with a bonus at the end.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 26





	half of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> hi! english is not my first language so please point out my mistakes! the pov switches from tobio to shoyo and it stays the same for the entire fic, except for the last drabble. the numbers at the start of each fic is equal to the sentences in the drabble :)

**5**

Shoyo's kisses are full of warmth and intent. Similar to the gentle sunshine caressing Tobio's face after a long day of practice. He does not know how to take it at first, drooling unattractively. But Shoyo is full of cheer, laughing away his inexperience. Tobio wonders, _'Has love always felt this warm?'_

* * *

**3**

He does not think he had gone a day without waxing cheesy poems about Tobio's eyes. Tobio either ignores him, scowls at him, or in the most serious case, chucks a volleyball at him. Yet, for all of his insults, Shoyo can still see the tiniest blush on his cheeks.

* * *

**1**

its lonely without ur annoying ass here.

_unsent_

* * *

**4**

If he were a better man, Shoyo wouldn't have flinched at the sight of blue eyes and the bright red jersey on his television. If he were a better man, he would've replied to each and every of Tobio's stiff questions that are filled with concern. If he were a better man, he wouldn't be stuck here, thousands of miles away and filling more homesick than ever.

Alas, Shoyo is not a saint, and he sticks to changing the channel and muting his chat with _him._

* * *

**6**

When he was 6, Tobio vaguely remembers tightly clutching on a volleyball that his grandfather had bought. Ignoring all cries that it was for his sister, he locks his room and shuts all windows. He guards that volleyball with his life, until it's forcibly taken from him. Yet he didn't cry then, and he does not cry now, watching Shoyo embark on his adventure to get stronger. 

His eyes stay dry for the entire time, and it stays dry even as if he has arrived at home. Yet he feels similar to the day when the volleyball was taken from him, wanting to be known as the 'Oddball Duo' with him a little longer.

* * *

**7**

"Your hands are pretty." Shoyo whispers in the dead of night, his words flying away with the spring breeze. _'Setter hands'_ Shoyo vaguely recalls the term, hearing it from blushing schoolgirls way back before. And the term is accurate, for those hands have brought victory to them and despair to opponents. 

However, both teammates and opponents alike do not know the lines of Tobio's palms. Nor do they know the calluses just at the side of his thumb. Or of the mole in where his ring finger meets his palm.

Tobio's hands are pretty, and it will be prettier when it adorns the elegant ring in Shoyo's closet.

* * *

**8**

"What's wrong?"

Tobio hears Shoyo's quiet question, inadvertently making him more upset. He swallows once, twice, then answers, "Nothing." 

His reply is a lie and they both know it. "Don't suddenly get upset and tell me nothing's wrong." Shoyo's voice is calm, yet there's a tinge of irritation beneath those words.

Tobio badly wants to say it, the words are at the tip of his tongue when his throat suddenly tightens and he feels the way he did when first entering Karasuno, afraid of turning away people with his words. He replies much more quietly, "Nothing."

* * *

**6**

"Tobio is growing up well!" Shoyo brightly says at the grave of Kageyama Kazuyo, Tobio's grandfather. As talkative as he is, he is not used to talking with graves. So, he settles down at coarse grass, and begins to recount his relationship with Tobio. Starting from the fateful match at his third year in middle school, up until them fulfilling their promise to stand at the world stage. 

He dutifully recounts each and every experience and he only realizes that he's smiling when recounting Tobio falling face-first in their second-year match against Inarizaki. He doesn't let the smile falter and brightens even more, giddiness filling his veins.

* * *

**9 + 10**

Their relationship is not at all similar to what a 'normal' relationship. While another relationship might falter because of their adventurousness, Tobio and Shoyo encourage one another. And when most think of going to movies for date nights, they go to watch Natsu's volleyball games instead. 

(The two try not to attract attention, but their efforts are lost when they get engrossed in the game, shouting and cheering at even the tiniest movement. Natsu is thoroughly embarrassed and begs them to not go to her next game. They go anyway, and Natsu has a small smile on her face.)

Strange as it may seem, the two do not love each other more than volleyball.

Because volleyball for the both of them, is what keeps the fire in their hearts flaming. It is the thirst in themselves, striving to be better. It is what they hunger after, always wanting their own fill of it. The passion for volleyball sets them alight, simultaneously sates and fuels their need for volleyball. While the passion will stay alight until they die, their bodies cannot catch up to their ambitions. And for that, they wish to be immortal, never aging and always feeling the weight of the ball in their calloused hands.

But then again, what is volleyball compared to each other? What is volleyball when their fingers press on each other's backs, fitting perfectly in the spaces between the vertebrate? What is volleyball compared to the curry with an egg on top that Shoyo makes for Tobio? What is volleyball, when Tobio kisses each and every of Shoyo's fingers, as if memorizing each and every knuckle, ridge, and line? 

They know each other by touch alone, surprassing lovers and friends, the closest example to soulmates. While they may love volleyball the best, they will always choose each other without hesitation, accompanying each other as they always would.

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's pretty obvious but if you count the number of sentences in tobio's drabbles, it amounts to 20 sentences, while shoyo's amount to 21 sentences! the last drabble is 9 + 10 which are their jerseys in high school !
> 
> *edited: spelling mistake


End file.
